


Just another shitty love story

by Someone_in_the_forest



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_in_the_forest/pseuds/Someone_in_the_forest
Summary: You’re a hopeless romantic who can’t keep a stable life, who’s also a dumbass.





	Just another shitty love story

You enjoy going to the coffee shop regularly. You buy the same decaf shit every time but who cares? You certainly don't. After all you are a hopeless romantic, with some basic bitch hobbies. You take pets on walks every other day for your friends you don't have. You can't take care of yourself, how could you take care of a pet? For some reason you take photos of the dying plants in your backyard, why don't you just hire a gardener. Oh wait you can't, you go shopping almost 24/7 but you're too broke to buy anything that isn't on sale. You keep applying for jobs but you don't have any good clothes, so you look like a bum in every job interview.

 

Today you go the the coffee shop in 4th street. The importance of that coffee shop isn't much, but to you it means everything. You make your way to the coffee shop but once you reach it you see something. A sign at the the entrance saying, "Apply inside for job." You think to yourself, I'm going to apply and maybe I could find a cute person to ask out. You have never actually worked at a coffee shop. More importantly you kept getting fired at the jobs you had. You go inside with no other customers in sight. A lady at the front is busy cleaning the dirty cups and equipment.

 

The coffee shop looks different, they painted the walls a bluish gray and added a few new paintings. The tables and chairs were switched out for wooden ones, even the food stand looked different, but it still felt the same. You've been standing around just looking at the walls for so long that the barista finished cleaning.

 

You walk up to the counter and you get a good look at the barista. She has a short but curly hair cut, and she isn't wearing the shirt that came with the uniform. You only know one person who does that at the coffee shop. How could you forget you idiot, it's Macy. You've talked to her a few times out of her work space, you haven't seen her in months. You snap back into reality. She says the usual line when asking for your order, "Hello, do you want the usual or what's on special?" You pick the usual but this time you buy a cake pop as well. It's a strawberry cake pop with white circular sprinkles. Buying that makes you seem more like a basic bitch. Good job.

 

You sit down and finish your food and get up to leave. Your dumbass forgot about applying to work there. God damn it. You were a 3rd of the way home but you decide to say fuck it and run back because you're desperate for romance.

 

Nobody was in the coffee shop still. So you walk up to Macy and ask about the job finally. She looked a bit shocked and walked to the back. When she got back she had some papers in her hands.

 

She hands them to you, " You can take the papers home and fill them there but you have to give them back filled today." It was only 4am you had a lot of time. You agree and walk back home.

 

On your way home you find a lemon tree. Because this is a shitty love story, you take the lemons as a sign. They mean your going to find someone you once knew. You might like them but you might hate them. Nobody really knows. But you just want to hope for a chance in life. You take a picture to remind yourself that your life might turn around for once.


End file.
